


Asymptotic

by DadOfTheYear



Series: Graphing Lines [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a louie Zong song, Based on a song, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadOfTheYear/pseuds/DadOfTheYear
Summary: (of lines) approaching ever nearer, but never crossing.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Graphing Lines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023468





	Asymptotic

This is not the first chapter, apologies. This is simply so I do not forget anything and can keep the idea here. Based on Asymptotic by Louie Zong.


End file.
